geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Digital Descent
Digital Descent (pol. Cyfrowe Zejście) to ekstremalna kolaboracja znajdująca się na koncie Viprina. Jest ona tak trudna, że zajmuje 36 miejsce na Oficjalnej Liście Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów. Została zweryfikowana przez Combined 10 września 2017. Kolorystyka poziomu jest bardzo różnorodna. Opis Codex Kostka w stylu generic. Nie jest zbytnio trudna. Posiada głównie ciemniejsze kolory. Jest tam kilka elementów precyzyjnych oraz elementów mylących i pierścieni. Zaczyna się w normalnej prędkości, a kończy w powolnej krótką rozsypanką bloków i pierścieniem. W porównaniu z średnią trudnością poziomu jest ona łatwa. Kips Trochę trudniejsza kula z dominacją barw chłodnych i licznymi ruchomymi platformami. Wciąż nie jest zbyt trudna, choć jest tam kilka elementów zaskoczenia np. nagłe wysunięcie się platformy z kolcem. Bloki nie są jakoś szczególnie ozdobione, jednak tło może zrobić wrażenie na tych, co lubią styl generic. Nasgubb Ministatek lecący przez mroczne tunele z małymi pokazami świateł, gdzie lecisz, unikając kolczastego podłoża kolców na wzniesieniach, a także pił, których przez nieuwagę można nie zauważyć. Pod koniec jest kilka portali grawitacyjnych, a zaraz potem wpadasz do portalu teleportującego. Segment ten jest już dość trudny. Terron Zaczyna się od nietrudnego pająka przemieszczającego się pomiędzy słupami. Jest to częściowo segment pamięciowy. Później przyspieszasz do podwójnej prędkości i zaczynają się bardzo trudne segmenty. Jako pierwsze są szalone duale, kończące się statkiem i falą, a następnie podpisem autora. AbstractDark Forma przyspiesza do poczwórnej prędkości, poziom przybiera niebieskie kolory i zaczyna się precyzyjny pająk, którym musisz wykonać też kilka skoków po pierścieniach. W środku segmentu widać podpis "AbstractDark, potem zamieniasz się w ufo, a poziom przybiera ciepłych barw i zwalnia do podwójnej prędkości. Musisz wykonać kilka skoków przez portale grawitacyjne, co prowadzi do krótkiego tunelu z falą, w którym znajdziesz też portal potrójnej prędkości i portal statku. Samifying Znów gracz osiąga maksymalną prędkość, jednak ów segment jest znacznie trudniejszy, niż ten w części AbstractDarka. Najpierw kulą wjeżdżasz na wzniesienie i robisz skok przez tunel z kolców, po czym zamieniasz się w kostkę i wykonujesz skok na pierścieniu, po którym musisz trafić na ostatni orb w rzędzie. Następnym fragmentem jest statek lecący przez tunel z kilkoma portalami grawitacyjnymi, zakończony wąskim, prostym tunelem z kolców. Po chwili przemieniasz się w małe ufo, potem w małą falę, następnie robisz duży skok kulą, a potem zmieniasz się w kostkę, która musi wykonać dwa skoki. Segment ten posiada wiele zmian kolorów i dużo neonowych świateł. Kończy się napisami "Samy out" i "GL". Manix648 Najpierw szalenie trudny dual małej i dużej fali lecącej przez wąskie tunele, w których czasami możesz jechać falą po powierzchni, ale musisz tam uważać na kolce. Na końcu masz dash-orba, po którym zwalniasz do podwójnej prędkości i zamieniasz się w pająka, który musi przejść po kilku pochylonych słupach. Następny jest wąski tunel z czarnymi i białymi wzniesieniami posiadającymi kilka ozdób w tym piły. Viprin Fragment rozpoczyna się małym ufo z jednym portalem grawitacyjnym żółtym i jednym niebieskim. Później jest kula, w której trzeba wykonać kilka skoków na platformach i na orbach. Potem jest krótka fala ze zmianą prędkości i zmianą wielkości. Następnie lecisz małym statkiem przez krótkie przejście, po czym masz robota, w którym musisz wskoczyć do żółtego i niebieskiego portalu grawitacyjnego unikając przy tym kolców. Segment kończy się czerwonym jump-padem ze zmianą wielkości i zmianą prędkości na poczwórną. Cała kolorystyka segmentu jest dość ciemna w stylu generic. TheDevon Ekstremalnie trudna kostka z wieloma pierścieniami, które łatwo mogą zmylić gracza. Potem wpadasz na niebieski pierścień i kontynuujesz ekstremalną kostkę. Później lecisz falą przez bardzo ciasny tunel z potrójną prędkością. W tej fali musisz też użyć dwóch zielonych dash-orbów, aby wzlecieć do góry. Na koniec na chwilkę przemieniasz się w króciutki segment powolnej kostki. Ogółem cały fragment jest przedstawiony w jaśniejszych kolorach. Etzer Segment zaczyna się od krótkiego ministatku, lecącego przez ciasne, bardzo kolorowe przejście. Po nim następują szybkie segmenty robota, pająka, statku, fali i ufo, z ciemnymi elementami na pierwszym planie i kolorowymi, falującymi blokami w tle. Segment wymaga szybkiej reakcji i dużej precyzji. Później lecisz statkiem przez ciasny, lekko krzywy tunel, a następnie jest bardzo krótka fala. Loogiah Tło przybiera przeróżnych kolorów. Gracz leci małymi formami przez ciasne tunele. Potem poziom się przyciemna i gracz ma symetryczny dual kostki. Następnym segmentem jest fala lecąca najpierw przez tunel z paszczy potwora, a potem między piłami. LazerBlitz Część zaczyna się od czarno-niebieskiej jaskini w stylu LazerBlitza. Lecisz w niej przez tunel z poczwórną prędkością, uważając na zwężenia i portale grawitacyjne. Dodatkowo obok Ciebie przelatuje uśmiechnięta gąsieniczka zrobiona z czterech kółek. Następnie wykonujesz długi skok przez tunel z kolców używając tam różowego pierścienia. Kontynuujesz to segmentem kostki z różówym tłem. Następnie zwalniasz z poczwórnej do potrójnej prędkości i zaczyna się segment kuli z tą samą gąsieniczką, co w jaskini. Następnie zwalniasz do powolnej prędkości, po czym wykonujesz dwa skoki na pierścieniach, zwiększając przy tym prędkość. Segment kończy się częściowo automatyczną kostką z jednym zielonym pierścieniem. G4lvatron Zaczyna się od statku lecącego w z maksymalną prędkością przez tunel z kolcami. Tło jest ciemne, a w segmencie widać dużo neonowych świateł w ciepłych kolorach. Później przeobrażasz się w pająka, który trochę zwalnia. Następnie gracz ma krótki statek z pojedynczą prędkością, a potem przeobraża się w UFO i znowu zwiększa prędkość do poczwórnej. Ufo wymaga bardzo precyzyjnych skoków między kolcami. Kolejnym segmentem jest fala, w której można jeździć po powierzchni. Fala potem staje się mała i zmniejsza prędkość do średniej i kończy się użyciem dash-orbu. Krazyman50 Fala przybiera poczwórnej prędkości i poziom znacznie się przyciemnia. Fala staje się duża i przelatuje przez bardzo ciasny tunel. Następnie gracz zwalnia do najmniejszej prędkości i rozpoczyna się precyzyjna kostka z wieloma pierścieniami, kolcami i portalami oraz z labiryntem w tle. Segment ten podobny jest do kostki z Black Blizzard. Podczas segmentu przyspieszasz też do podwójnej prędkości. Vlacc Kolorystyka poziomu staje się pomarańczowa i muzyka zwalnia razem z graczem. Gracz leci przez tunel wypełniony kolcami i piłami. Potem lecisz przez segment statku z piłami, podobny do tego z Theory of Everything 2, tylko że z występującymi tam ruchomymi piłami. Na koniec gracz tło przybiera fioletowego, a potem czerwonego koloru. Serponge Lecisz przez jakąś ciemną fabrykę. Twoją formą jest ufo w powolnej prędkości i musisz używać dużo pierścieni. Trzeba też uważać na ruchome elementy. Musisz tam wykonać też kilka skoków między kolcami. Hinds Kostka w normalnej prędkości z migającymi blokami w tle. Musisz skakać po platformach, uważając na liczne kolce, a także na kilka pułapek, które znacznie utrudniają grę. Segment ten został zrobiony trochę na wzór Update 1.9. Na koniec wykonujesz skok nad trzema kolcami, potem na trzech pierścieniach wśród kolców, a później na jump-padzie, a potem jeszcze na kilku pierścieniach. Rustam Kostka nabiera podwójnej prędkości i motywy stają się dużo jaśniejsze. Bloki są też bogato ozdobione, a tło często zmienia kolor. Segmenty te są częściowo pamięciowe i występuje tam dużo zmian grawitacji. Kolejną formą jest mała kula, a zaraz po niej duże ufo skaczące w tunelu przez kilka portali grawitacyjnych. Na koniec jest bardzo precyzyjna kostka z wieloma kolcami, których trzeba unikać, a także z pierścieniami, których trzeba używać z rozwagą. Później musisz użyć dwóch zielonych pierścieni, z których jednym należy przeskoczyć między dwoma kolcami. Na koniec wykonujesz skok nad trzema kolcami i pokazuje się napis "Digital Descent", a pod nim "Veribied by Combined". Ciekawostki * Liczba elementów wykorzystanych do zbudowania tego poziomu (153 270) prawie dwukrotnie przekracza limit objektów. * Hasło umożliwiające skopiowanie poziomu to 666000. * Dawniej część Krazymana była trudniejsza. Trzeba było użyć dwóch orbów, żeby móc wydostać się z fali. Teraz pełnią tylko funkcję ozdoby. * Poziom został oceniony 19 godzin od weryfikacji. * Dawnej poziom był na pierwszym miejscu na Oficjalnej Liście Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów. Jednak potem został uznany za łatwiejszy i spadł na siódme między Zaphkiel i Artificial Ascent. * Jeśli zginiesz we fragmencie TheDevona, to podpis autora zmieni się w napis "noveDehT", czyli "TheDevon" od tyłu. ** Nie jest to jedyny poziom, gdzie dodał ten easter egg. Innymi takimi poziomami są m. in. Cosmic Calamity, Subsonic i Acid Rush. ** We fragmencie TheDevona istnieje jeszcze jeden easter egg. Gdy zginiesz trochę po pojawieniu się podpisu autora, na jednym z wzniesień pojawi się mały penis. ** Być może dlatego we fragmencie Viprina na jednym z wzniesień widać napis "Devongayaf". Natomiast we fragmencie TheDevona - "Viprin gay af". * Jeśli pod napisem "Nas" we fragmencie Nasgubba wlecisz w zabarwienie na dole i pod koniec fragmentu Devona skoczysz między drugą, a trzecią strzałką, w końcowym napisie "Digital Descent" litera "s" będzie skreślona. * Gdy dotkniesz litery "T" w napisie "Terron" w części Terrona, ominiesz niebieski portal grawitacyjny w fali w części Viprina, przelecisz blisko piły na początku części Vlacca i w odpowiedni sposób wykonasz zmiany grawitacji w części Hindsa w momencie z dwoma niebieskimi pierścieniami i jednym różowym, tak by zahaczyć o sam środek, to na końcu poziomu pojawi się czerwona twarz. * Jeśli w części Loogiaha w momencie, gdy falą możesz polecieć górą lub dołem, polecisz górą, w części G4lvatrona podczas fali, ominiesz różowy dash-orb oraz w części Krazymana, w miejscu z dwoma kwadratami u dołu zlecisz w dół, ale tak, by nie zginąć, to na końcu planszy ukaże się rekin ale jest jeszcze więcej easter eggów * Powstaje sequel poziomu o nazwie "Cybernetic Crescent" który zostanie zweryfikowany przez Technicala. Film a]] Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane Kategoria:Hall of Fame Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy